The Picture
by lonelyngel
Summary: Xiao has been searching for Jin for almost a year now. She suddenly finds him near a cafe in the city. She would have felt happiness and would of been very excited but she felt much regret and coldness inside cause when she saw him, he wasn't alone...
1. We Meet Again

Hi there! Umm this is my first Tekken fanfic so please be nice! This is going to be a Xiaoyu/Jin fic and most likely is going to be a dramatic one-shot unless you guys want a little bit more of it I might make a short story out of it but it's up to you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken it belongs to NAMCO and I don't own the song The Trouble With Love Is, Kelly Clarkson owns it!

A/N: No flames please!! This is my first attempt at a Tekken fic! Hope you like the it!

Summary: Xiaoyu has been searching for Jin for almost over a year now. Her feelings for him had gotten the better of her, she just had to see and talk to him again. One day after finally finding Jin by a café, she did not feel happiness or love that she had expected she felt regret and a harsh coldness in side of her. What made this happen? Once she saw Jin she found out that he wasn't alone, there was someone with him…

_Thoughts are in italics_

_**Lyrics in bold!**_

ENJOY!

**We Meet Again **

_**Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time**_

Ling Xiaoyu was locked up in her room, looking out the window. Rain poured down the gray streets of Japan. Her window was starting to get blurred up by the rain. But she didn't care, for she already had tears blurring up her vision. Many thoughts raced through her head. The scene that had taken place earlier today kept playing in her head. It kept starting finishing and then rewinding and starting over again...

FLASHBACK

Xiao had given up on today's search for Jin, not to mention it had started to rain. She quickly entered a nearby café before getting soaked by the rain. She sat down and ordered a cup of tea. After getting comfortable she pulled out some pieces of crumpled up paper from her bag that she was carrying. Her tea was brought to the table as she started to read over the words on the papers. It was something that she had done everyday now for almost a year. The pieces of paper were e-mails and letters that Jin had sent her before he disappeared again.

Ever since the fourth King of Iron Fists Tournament finished, she had finally realized her feelings for Jin. But before she could ever tell him, he had once again disappeared out of thin air. The last thing that he had said to her was to pursue her dreams. But Xiao had thought about it, and could not pursue them without him since one of her dreams was to be with him. After having been given clues from secret sources, she had moved out of the Mishima Mansion and had moved to a busy city in Japan, where one of the sources say that Jin has been spotted around not so long ago. Xiao still worked her job at an office not too far from her condominium.

_**The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all**_

She looked at the papers again as she took a sip of her tea. She then put down her tea and put the papers down right next to it. She then went and reached for something in her bag. This time she pulled out two pictures. One was of a newspaper picture featuring Jin, it was for the King of Iron Fists Tournament Four, and it was when his identity was revealed while fighting his evil grandfather. The other picture was of a softer Jin. It was of the both of them after school one day. They were fooling around with a camera that she had and they decided to take picture.

_**Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name  
**_

Xiao was standing right next to Jin with her arm on his shoulder; she had a big smile on, as for Jin and had a sort of smirk smile on. He wasn't that much of an energetic person like Xiao but you could tell the happiness in his dark brown eyes. They seemed to have some sort of chemistry between each other but neither did anything. Xiao had regretted that.

_**The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all**_

She then finished her tea and had decided to pack up. She put the papers away, and was about to put away the picture of her and Jin when she looked up and saw a familiar head of spiked black hair. She tried to focus her vision through the blurry window. Her heart pounded as she saw someone that looked like Jin across the street, coming from the corner. She clutched the picture in her hand and she saw him stop.

She finally found him. She knew it was him. That familiar face was something she would never forget. She quickly picked up her bag and threw some money down on the table. She ran outside in the rain and was about call out his name when she saw someone approach him. Xiao's heart froze as he saw that it was another girl. She looked pretty, even though her dark brown hair was wet and had her hood up she still looked even prettier than her. Her heart then dropped when she saw Jin put an arm protectively over her. It didn't seem right; he would always do that to her and her only. They seemed so close, trying to keep each other warm.

Xiao could feel hot tears starting. Her lip started to tremble a little and her heart felt as if it had been broken into millions of pieces. The couple had started walking across the street, oblivious to the girl standing outside in the rain, watching their every move with tears in her eyes. She clutched the picture in her hand harder now, crumpling it up. They were coming her way, and Xiao knew it. She didn't want to face him no matter what. It seemed that he had completely forgotten her.

_**Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two  
**_

She then broke off into a run going towards the way of the two. She didn't care if they would see her, she just wanted to get far away from them as possible. Her tears were now freely pouring down her face blurring her vision. As she ran she could feel herself getting closer and closer to them. The more she thought about it, the faster she ran. She bumped right into someone, but didn't stop, she just kept running. She dropped the picture but didn't dare turn around to get it. She heard fast foot steps behind her, soft shouts of her name could be hear, she didn't want to face them so she never turned around to look, she ran as fast as she could losing the person. She had ran all the way home and immediately locked her self in her room.

END OF FLASHBACK

Xiao just sat there thinking, that was all she could do. Thoughts ran through her mind as tears kept pouring down.

_Why did I even try, it was obvious, he just completely forgot about me. I can't believe I even fell for him. I just had a feeling that he would never love me. All those days, how could I be so stupid? I doubt he remembers those days………_

Jin's POV

Jin was walking down the street with his current girlfriend. After the tournament he had left Ling Xiaoyu permanently. He knew that it wouldn't work out. With his father and grandfather wanting to kill him there was no way he would be able to put someone in danger. He had wanted to save her life that way knowing that she would somehow move on and find another man, who could give more than he could. Yes he loves her, but at this point he was trying to start over and forget about her. He had made a different name for himself and had tried to erase his past image. He was now known as Kazuyoshi Jiro. He didn't want to completely change his name, but somehow blend it in with his new one. He was not much of a cold person but still had those times when he could be as quiet and tough.

He was taking his girlfriend Reiko back to her place. They were walking in the rain together. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder, keeping them close and warm. They were about to turn the corner when Reiko had suddenly dragged him over to look into a small boutique.

"Jiro (Jin) look at the pretty dress, don't you think it would look great on me?" exclaimed Reiko. Jin had a small smile on his face as he looked at his girlfriend; he then turned towards the window of the store and saw the dress. His smile disappeared and his eyes widened a little. In window there was a very pretty pink dress with elegant flowers that were in different colors that went with the pink perfectly. Memories flooded his mind.

Xiao had a dress just like the one in the window. He remembered seeing her wear it the last time he saw her. She was one that didn't wear dresses much, but that night she looks beautiful in his eyes. He remembered those times he would see her in school talking with her friends, spending time with Panda her companion, and even remembered those times when she stopped him from starting fights at school. There would always be a time when them two would be alone and just talk about anything while taking long walks. He missed how much energy she would always have and was never pessimistic. He missed her so much, wishing that maybe they would see each other again but knew that it couldn't happen; he had a girlfriend now and was leading a new life, well trying to lead a new life. Suddenly he was brought out of his daydreaming from a constant poking.

"Jiro, hello, JIRO!" Reiko had continued poking him couple more times until he came back.

"Huh, yeah I'm here, sorry about that." he replied still eyeing the dress.

"That's good, but you didn't answer me, don't you think I'd look pretty in that dress?" she said

"Yeah you'd look great." he knew he was lying right through his teeth. Reiko was a pretty girl, but in the back of his head there was a voice saying that he only had eyes for Xiao. Jin started to walk off knowing Reiko would follow him soon. He turned the corner and waited o the on the side walk. The light was still red when his girlfriend came right beside him. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye her could see a person, looking right at them, he could barely see the person's face, but had a feeling that it was someone he knew.

"Hey Jiro, are you okay?" asked Reiko seeming concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired." he then shook the thought out of his head. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder as the light turned green. They started to walk across the street turning to their right towards the direction the familiar person was.

_**(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
**_

They were walking in silence; they didn't want to disturbed each other and just felt right that they stay quiet in each others arms. Reiko looked up at Jin and smiled. Jin looked down at her face and instead of seeing her face he saw Xiao's he smiled but when he blinked and he saw Reiko's face once again. He stopped smiling and Reiko gave him and look that said 'what's wrong'. Jin just put on a face that said 'I don't know' and then smiled once again at her just to make sure she wasn't going to be suspicious.

Then all of a sudden a huge gust of wind passed them and someone collided with Jin pushing him back a little and making his arm fly off his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Jiro are you okay? I wonder what was wrong with that girl?" said Reiko but Jin didn't reply he saw a picture flutter onto the ground face down. He picked it up and turned it over.

_**(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
you won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See, you got no say at all  
**_

It was a little crumpled. What surprised him was that he was in the picture, a little bit younger looking but it wasn't taken long ago. There was another person in the picture except it was covered in some dirt. He wiped away the dirt, his heart jumped. Ling Xiaoyu was right next to him in the picture. He immediately connected everything together and looked up. He saw a girl running pretty fast, her distinctive pig tails gave her away. Jin then took off and ran after her, ignoring Reiko's shouts.

_**(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside)  
(Make your heart believe a lie)**_

He tried catching up to her trying to shout out her name. She was too far up that she couldn't hear him. He tried to run faster but couldn't and had lost his breath. Before she disappeared around the corner Jin whispered to himself.

"I love you Xiao." he said it wishing she could hear him. He took a look at the picture in his hands, the picture of him and his true love.

**OKAY! Yup! That's all I know it has some drama in it and might bring a tear to your eye (sniff sniff) but I hope you guys liked it! I might make a sequel to it and it might be a short story but that's up to all of you reading this! **

**Please R/R and tell me what you think, this is my first Tekken fic and I just love the Jin/Xiao pairing and had to make one myself! Hehe so no flames and please review!**

_**lonelyngel**_

**_  
_**


	2. What Should I Do?

**Hi everyone! Hehe wow I didn't expect to get this many reviews for this fic. Well my thanks to everyone will be at the end of the chapter! Yes, thanks to all of you I have decided to continue with the story. I'm not sure how long it will be but I'm sort of aiming for a short story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! Only the plot and Jin!**

**Voice out of no where: no you don't! takes Jin back**

**Me: humph… fine okay I don't own Jin (ugh why did Namco have to own him?)**

**A/N: just to warn you in advance my spelling and grammar can sometimes be horrible so bare with me, and there will be a lot of drama and their romance will be slow but have no fear it will eventually turn out just keep reading! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2 What should I Do?**

The sun shown brightly through the open window. It rays danced over Ling Xiaoyu's face waking her up. Xiao slowly opened one tired eye. She quickly closed it and started to move around in her bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as a warm breeze came through the window. Xiao checked the clock and saw that it was around eight thirty in the morning.

_I've got to get ready to go to the office. Why did I have to have work today?_

Xiaoyu got out of bed and went towards the window. She had opened the window last night when the rain had stopped. She closed the window and headed towards the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she came out ready. She went downstairs and got her bag.

She went out of the house and started to walk to the bus stop. Once it came into view, she saw that the bus was approaching the stop. Xiao started to run in fear that the bus would leave. To her luck she got to the bus just as the last passengers were coming out. When she got inside the bus she saw that it was pretty crowded. She picked up a ticket from a small machine in the front as she passed it and walked over to a vacant poll and held on.

Something felt weird to her while on the bus. She felt as if someone was staring right through the back of her head. She slightly turned to the side and tried looking from the corner of her eye. There wasn't anyone staring at her. A couple tourists and the usual people that took the bus to work everyday were sitting and standing around her. But something did catch her eye. From the corner of her eye she saw a familiar apparel of clothing. From where she was standing, it consisted to be the colors of navy blue, white and flames of yellow. To feed her curiosity, she turned a little bit more and saw that the person had their hood on and was looking down at something in their hands.

Xiao remembered seeing the same apparel somewhere but just couldn't remember. Then the person's hood slid off a little when the bus took a sudden stop. Xiaoyu quickly turned around as she saw the person start to lift their head.

_Okay I am not looking back there anymore, that person will think I'm a lunatic starting at them! But there is something familiar about that person. Where have I seen that outfit before?_

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she opened up her bag and took out some of the papers she had taken home from work. She went through them making sure she didn't make a mistake. After checking another paper she came upon the newspaper clipping of Jin. It was the only picture of him she had left since she dropped the other one. She then leaned on the poll starting at the picture. Then the memories of last night replayed itself in her head once again. She glared at the picture and stuffed it back in her bag. She felt someone staring at her again. But she didn't dare turn around to look.

To her relief her stop was announced, she looked up at the sign, and saw the name of her stop with how much the payment was going to be next to it. Once the bus started to slow down, a couple people got up from their seats and started to go to the front of the bus. Xiao quickly took out some money and made her way to the front. Still feeling the eyes of someone staring on the back of her head, she walked faster wanting to get out of the bus.

Once at the front she paid and stood at the edge of the small steps waiting for the people in front of her to get out. She was about to step down when she suddenly heard her name.

"Xiaoyu!"

Xiao froze when she heard it.

_I know that voice, how could I've been so clueless!_

Pretending to not hear the voice, she pretended to remember something. She then took her cell phone out pretending to check the time, and then ran out of the bus. She power walks towards the building were her office was held. She faced forward not looking towards the bus as it passed by her down the street. Once it was gone she heaved out a sigh of relief. She looked behind her making sure that person wasn't following her.

Once in the building she went to the elevators and pressed the up button. While waiting, a bunch of thoughts ran through her head.

_That couldn't have been him. But the clothes were just like his! What would he be doing on a bus anyway? That was very close though._

_I can't keep running away from him. I just can't face him yet._

_**YAAY!! The second chapter done! Sorry for the wait though! But now my great thanks!**_

_**dude: hey thanks a lot for reviewing!**_

_**skipster-chick: Thanks so much for reviewing! As I said before I love your stories! Thanks again!**_

_**Ignes Fatui: Hey thanks a bunch for reviewing how u liked this chapter!**_

**_Karisan-karisan: hi ya! I finally update my fic! But I have to say that I don't know what Glay is but it sounds like a game or something that I've heard before Heh well thanks for reviewing mine and please update yours soon! _**

**_Diamond Xiaoli_****_: awe thanks for loving my story! Hope u like it so far! Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Lionheart614: OO that would have been a good idea, for Ling to accidentally think it was Jin! But then it would have complicated the plot a little but thanks so much for reviewing!! I feel so loved hah I'm weird**_

**_The Wish Of Night: thanks for reviewing! Haha I like the word wicked it's so cool! Thanks again!_**

_**I.N.O.A.N.: yup yup a little drama here and there, don't worry it will get better sooner or later. Thanks a lot of reviewing!**_

_**Snowbunni3z: and last but not least my very first reviewer!!! YOU ROCK!! Hehe thanks so much for reviewing! I guess I'll dedicate this chapter to you!! Thanks soo much! **_

**_So hoped you all like this chapter! I'll try to get the next one out soon but I've got school and my birthday is coming soon!! WOOT WOOT! I know I'm a little weird well please review and tell me what you think! NO flames please! Happy New Year to all! _**

_**lonelyngel**_


	3. That Smile

_**Hi I'm back! Been very busy lately, so I'm sorry for the wait. Anyway last chapter might have been a tiny bit confusing, but this chapter should clear things up! Well the main thing playing on most of your mind… Who was the person? Well you have to find out by reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: It is not mine, or that would have been a crime. I sadly don't even have Jin (Boohoo) so please don't sue!**_

**_A/N Yeshh I made that little rhyme! Hehe well please no flames! Hope you like this chapter! But I have to say this might be a little confusing but the more u read on u will get what is going on!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**Chapter 3 **

**That Smile**

After dropping off his girlfriend, Jin eagerly headed home. Reiko had done a lot of questioning once Jin came back from chasing Xiaoyu. His excuses came along the line of "She had dropped something of hers and I wanted to give it back to her." Reiko had shrugged it off as if it didn't matter as much.

Jin felt drained and had many thoughts in his head. Once at home he went directly toward his room and took off his wet clothing. He changed into his comfortable pajama pants and left his body from the waist up bare.

The rain outside had gotten worst and turned into a thunder storm. Jin lay down on his king's size bed putting his hands behind his head. Right before he fell into a restless sleep a flash of lighting had cracked out side bringing the face of Xiaoyu back to his mind. Not knowing what to think of or what to do, he fell asleep.

! Dream Sequence!

"_Jin!" Screamed a young girl running up behind him._

_Jin turned around and saw the ever so hyper Ling Xiaoyu coming towards him with something in her hand and a big smile on her face. _

"_What is it Xiaoyu?" he asked wondering what she wanted._

"_Can you take a picture with me?" asked Xiao while stretching her arm out showing the sliver camera in her hand._

"_Why me, you can take a picture of you and Panda." Jin wasn't much of a picture person. _

"_Aw come on Jin! I already took a picture with Panda and anyway I'm taking pictures with all my friends. And if you hadn't notice your a good friend of mine!" exclaimed Xiaoyu with a sort of pout on her face._

"_Pouting like that makes you look like those fish in the school pond." Jin said with a laugh while pointing at her face._

"_I don't look like those weird fish in the pond, and anyway stop changing the subject! Please just one picture?" she pleaded. _

"_Okay fine one picture, but you better not make that fishy pout of yours!" Jin said while poking her cheek._

"_Hey!" she shouted while rubbing her face. Xiao playfully hit Jin on his arm right afterwards._

_He made a mock pout and started rubbing his arm. Xiao attempted to push him but he latched his arm around her shoulder preventing her from doing anything else._

"_Come on I thought we were going to take a picture." Jin said while smirking down at Xiaoyu. She stuck her tongue out at him. She then lifted the camera out in front of them and took a picture._

End of Dream Sequence

Jin then woke up with the dream still fresh in his mind. The sun was blazing through his window making his eyes burn. He grudgingly stood up and quickly threw the drapes closed. Jin went right back into his bed wanting to get some more sleep. As he was putting his head down on the pillow Jin's phone rang.

After a tired moan he sat back up in bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning babe!" spoke the happy sounding Reiko.

"Reiko do you know what time it is?" Jin said after yawing.

"It's around 8:45 to be exact. So do you want me to come over there or meet you at the restaurant for breakfast?" she asked. Jin had then just remembered his breakfast date with Reiko.

"I think it'd be better if I just meet you there okay." Jin said while hopping out of bed and grabbing clothes out of his drawer.

"Alrighty then I'll see you there babe!" Reiko said without waiting for a reply from Jin and hung up.

After hearing the click saying she hung up, Jin hung up and threw his phone onto his bed. He brought his clothes with him and went into the bathroom.

He turned on the water taking a quick cold shower to wake him up. Once done he wrapped a towel around his waist and finished getting ready.

After fifteen more minutes Jin grabbed his wallet from the other jacket that he wore the other day and put it in his pants pocket. He then put his hood up and was ready. He quickly made his way to the bus stop hoping he wasn't going to be late. Jin's car had been in the shop for a recall because of some bad parts. And with his lucky he had to take the bus for a week.

In a matter of minutes the bus came. After getting on and taking a ticket he made his was all the way to the back of the bus. As he sat down he felt something poke his leg. He reached inside his pocket and took out the thick paper that was poking him. It was the picture of him and Xiaoyu. He thought back to the dream of his, which was how they took that picture not too long ago. Can you say déjà vu? His thoughts were interrupted as more passengers made there way onto the bus.

He was about to look back down until the last passenger came on. His heart froze for a second as he knew it was her. She came in and took a ticket from the front and made her way to a pole nearby her.

Jin looked back down in time to hide from her curious gaze around the bus. The bus suddenly went over a bump and Jin's hood started to slide down. He quickly put his hood back on, and then looked up making sure she didn't see his close relevance. He looked back down at her picture showing a carefree Xiaoyu smile her heart out right next to him. But once he looked up he saw a different Xiao. Her hair wasn't in the famous pigtails today. Her shoulder length hair gave her a more mature look. She seemed a little tired looking. Yet she was looking down at something, Jin could notice that her features seemed to be less happy. Her gleaming face seemed to have died down slowly.

He debated with himself wondering if he should say something to her. Just then the next stop was called out and Jin saw the somber girl start to the front. He suddenly got up, his legs taking control of him and slowly approached the front. She was about to step off when he suddenly said her name.

"Xiaoyu!" he called hoping she heard him. She stopped right in mid step. Jin held his breath, waiting for her to turn around. But then to his disappointment she stopped just to reach into her pocket and take her cell phone out. Checking it, she seemed to be in a hurry and ran off the bus.

Jin stood in his spot as he watched her run outside. As the bus started to move he started at the girl that used to have that smile, walk on as if he was just a stranger in the dark.

_**YEAHHH! Chapter 3 done! Well hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! So please tell me what you think of it! REVIEW! And now for my thanks.**_

**Ignes Fatui: aww thanks so much for reviewing, glad you like it.**

**Ana: Wow! Thanks so much! Thanks for waiting too!**

**Snowbunni3z: hahah well if you just read it, it is him! Hopefully the him u were refereeing too! Thanks so much!**

**Karisan-karisan: ooo haha I did look them up on Google! Very cool! Thanks so much for reviewing hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Diamond Xiaoli: sorry about the cliffhanger! Hope this fulfilled the long wait! Thanks!**

**Skipster-chic: haha well this one should have been longer then the other! Glad you liked last chapter! Thanks!**

**TheWishOfNight: thanks for reviewing! Good to know that I'm not weird but yet again sometimes I have to disagree with you! Hehe**

**Once again THANK YOU!**

_**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Review review review! **_

**_Soon coming up is the all awaited confrontment between Jin and Xiaoyu! (I can't really promise it to be in the next chapter. But hopefully it will be maybe in the 5th or 6th!)_**

_**Lonelyngel**_


End file.
